


Time Is All We Have

by Suckbackintime



Category: X-Men RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 21:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suckbackintime/pseuds/Suckbackintime
Summary: 鲨美，背景不明，17年詹姆斯生贺（？）旧文





	Time Is All We Have

**Author's Note:**

> OOC&雷&过时情怀警告

        他们在一片游人寥寥的海滩上散步。沙滩是玫瑰色的，海面在夕阳下有点刺眼，夜幕已经逼近，但眼前的地平线还是一片灿烂的金黄。脚底下的沙子绵密厚实，海水反复拍打上他的脚踝，又化成泡沫漫开。海边风很大，他身边走着的人头发被吹得乱糟糟的，让他有点想笑，虽然他自己估计也好不到哪里去。他们有点太过习惯对方的各种状态，无论是在镜头前的整洁光鲜，还是早上睡得乱糟糟的样子，以一种不是所有合作过系列电影的演员都会有的默契自然而然接受了这一切，就像是已经结婚25年的伴侣——这个随口的比喻可能比原以为的更加贴近现实。

        他回头看James，对方看起来很开心，于是Michael对他说了句什么，然后他们一起向大海走去。他们走了很远，直到冰冷的海水淹过腰，再没过胸口。他们身在无边无际的海洋中，陆地与天空都离得很远，Michael抬头，意识到穹顶的色彩在此处被一分为二，展现出一道令人惊异的分界线，身后是一片浓重紫色，岸边亮起的灯火模糊得几乎看不见，而眼前James的轮廓像是要融化在黄金里。James侧头看他，表情看不分明，示意继续走，他犹豫了一下，紧接着一个巨浪朝他们拍过来，他漂浮在一片深蓝中，什么也不知道了。

 

        Michael慢慢眨着眼清醒过来，意识到自己面对着崭新的天花板，浑身充斥着舒适而令人意识薄弱的松散感。这个意味不明的梦大部分细节在醒来的瞬间被忘得一干二净。旁边的被子还留着另一个人睡过的形状。他光脚踩上地板，不是很清醒地循过他刚刚熟悉的路线，搂上厨房里的背影。

 

    “早上好，”，James还穿着昨晚的睡衣，后脑勺的头发翘起来一缕，头也没回，很自然地任由Michael的手松松地环上他的腰，脑袋亲密地搁在肩膀上。“希望你没忘记洗手间在哪，牙刷和毛巾都在那里……我建议你顺便刮一下胡子。”Michael仿佛没听到，懒洋洋地倚着James看他煎蛋，用铲子翻了两次面，过了一会才用还带着睡意的声音开口：“我过来的时候看见你手机亮着，你的朋友在Instagram上新发了照片呢，要我帮你点赞吗？”，James的手肘往后警告意味地撞了一下：“不需要，离我的手机远点，现在快去洗漱，你真的该刮胡子了。”

 

    他们很规矩地面对面在James公寓的厨房里吃早餐，有点像他们还在X战警剧组时一个起得格外早的凌晨，精神亢奋眼皮酸涩，只不过他们当时端着盘子挤在一张沙发里，James吃完了就靠着他玩手机，也完全不嫌Michael的肩胛骨硌得慌，同时拖车另一边的厨房里咕噜咕噜地烧着水。他从回忆里挣脱出来，现在还很早，窗外还是一片暗沉的蓝，不过很快就要亮起来了。有人在慢跑，运动鞋和路面摩擦的声音从左边又传到右边，很快消失不见。Michael在餐具摩擦声中开口：“我昨晚做了个奇怪的梦。”

    “什么？”

    “我完全不记得了。”

    “这是它为什么奇怪吗？”

    “不是，”，Michael回想一下，“我梦到你了。”

    “我在干嘛？” 

    “你和我一起，在海里。”

    James在回复信息的间隙中抬头，向他做了个鬼脸，五官夸张地皱在一起：“那你确实是在做梦——吃完了吗，我要拿去洗了。”

    Michael跟着James进厨房，自顾自说话：“你觉得不觉得我们就像结婚二十五年的伴侣？”，James的反应相当迅速，语气斩钉截铁：“不，我拒绝以那种姿势跟你在厨房来一发。”这其实不算是他的本意，但既然James提到了他也下意识调笑，“你看，这一下子就进入了标准流程，接下来该到‘让我们试一下吧，就试试’的那一步了。”，James白他一眼，然后忍不住跟着他一起笑。

    “如果我向你求婚你会答应吗？”，Michael看起来要把这个话题进行到底，他也不知道自己哪来的想法，在James身边总是容易想到什么说什么，而James大部分情况下无论他说什么都能接上他的话。

    “你的确说过我们在爱尔兰可以结婚。”

    “所以你会答应吗？”

    “告诉过你了我是个很传统的人，等你准备好了晚餐，戒指，蜡烛还有花束再来找我吧Fassbender，最好还把你开过的那辆红色法拉利弄来。”，James停顿一会，然后用那种怀疑的目光看他，“你今天怎么总是跟婚姻话题过不去，你真的没事吗？”，后半句已经完全变成了关心的语气。

    Michael看着他摇头，“没事，我只是……”，他犹豫一会，然后把手机放在一边，抱上满手洗洁精泡沫的James，然后侧身亲他。James不知道为什么完全没感到惊吓，顺从地张开双唇任Michael吻他，手还泡在池子里。他们亲得很慢，从彼此舌头上尝到共同的咖啡和早餐味道。水龙头还在哗啦哗啦响，Michael断开这个吻，退后一点，看James舔了舔嘴唇，假装没有在回味：“这又是为什么？”

    “生日快乐。”，Michael理直气壮地回答，看起来非常无辜，James对此失笑：“所以这是回礼吗？但我的生日都过了。”，他边说着边冲干净双手拧紧开关，把盘子摆好之后报复性地用那种他早就习惯的力道把湿漉漉的手拍上Michael胸前的T恤：“拿出点诚意来！”

    “我记得的，”，他执着地跟着James绕回卧室，“只是忘了跟你说而已，”，“好吧”，James从袋子里翻出一件外套扔到他脸上，“你的车是七点到吗？”

    “嗯。”

    “真可惜，没时间来一次晨间性爱了。”，可能他的本意是开个玩笑，但说出口不知道为什么带着点真心诚意的遗憾，于是Michael也半是诚恳地回答他：“只要我们动作够快就可以。”，说着走得更近一点，直到他抵上坐在床边的James的膝盖，用那种对方知道他会在调情时用上的专注目光低头盯他。James心情似乎格外好，笑着说了一句噢Michael，便配合地搂上他的脖子。这次他们亲吻得更激烈一点，Michael把他按在床上，James抱着他猛地翻了个身，然后就维持着拥抱的姿势压在他身上不起来了。他们的身躯紧紧相贴，感觉到对方的肋骨硌着自己的，那有点疼，但是怀中温暖的重量令人留恋。他们就这么拥抱着，呼吸对方脖颈间洗发水和皮肤的味道，沉醉在这一不常有的亲密接触里，直到James用手肘撑起自己，捧着他的脸。“Michael，”，他很认真地说，他们距离近得能从对方的眼睛里看见自己，“你手机响了。”

    Michael忍不住发出挫败的呻吟，James哈哈大笑拽他起来：“下次我们可以找个更好的时机，我保证会好好补偿你的，至少不会是在你出门前的十分钟。”，随后伸手帮他整理了一下乱糟糟的头发，又在他接电话的时候帮他把行李拎到门口。James靠着柜子看他穿鞋，他们向对方道了再见和保重，并且像真正的多年同事一样友好适度地拥抱了一回。James的体温和抱起来的手感与刚刚他们在床上时没有什么不同，他也不比那时候能忍住不去吻他，但最终他们仅仅将这个拥抱维持了两秒便迅速分开，像是要赶一趟即将错过的火车。他在来之前想好了很多要问的问题，但真正见面时发现自己一句也问不出来，这或许也算他们的默契，以独特的方式关心探听对方的近况，然后见面时装作对此一无所知。James最爱的电影是《相见恨晚》，他们曾经在某个有许多时间需要消磨的晚上一起重温过一回。男女主角在火车站的小咖啡馆局促不安地坐在一起，有很多话要说，但什么都来不及说，最后分别时只能留下肩膀上饱含感情而匆忙的一握。而他们有那么多的时间，认识十七年，合作六年，甚至临时挤出来的十二个小时也足以在一张床上相拥而眠，在餐桌上分享早餐与梦，在狭小的厨房交换亲吻与拥抱。但是否太多时间成了他们挥霍的理由？媒体们津津乐道，Fassbender与McAvoy在十年前就认识彼此，十年后成为绝佳银幕拍档，多么可爱的际遇，可他们浪费了整整十年。时间是那么多，需要匀给家人与朋友，工作与思考，所以能分给对方的所剩无几。于是只剩下片场的玩闹，采访时的眼神和为数不多的温存。如今他们越离越远，短信不能改变距离，亲热也不能，每一次匆忙的约会之间都隔着数不尽的日夜，接下来的所有人生都在他们手中，但可能并不会再靠近一点了。

    即使如此，没人知道《相见恨晚》的男主角跳上深夜的火车时想的是什么，而Michael在清晨凉爽的风中推门出去，走向等待着他的车辆时，想起的是多年前他们的第一个吻。那是秋冬之际毫无预料的亲吻，他和James，在相似的伦敦清晨，不是玩笑也不是恶作剧。他的手上是没喝完的半杯咖啡，而James圆滚滚地穿着件羽绒服戴着露指手套，他还没过告诉他这样让他的手指看起来十分可爱，Michael只想用自己的手掌裹住它们。那个时刻有种不符合他们年龄的纯情，他们小心翼翼，像是怕毁坏什么珍贵的东西，他不记得自己曾经如此珍视过亲吻的对象，不知道出于什么样的直觉，他知道James也没有。这或许是他们的最后一个吻，回去以后James就会后悔，而他会开始反省自己放任这段友情走向歧途，他们装作什么事情都没发生过，但有些东西已经悄然改变，多年后Michael回想自己人生中的大小时刻，也许早已忘却，也许追悔一生。但此刻James正向他倾身过来，嘴唇在寒冷的冬日清晨依旧看起来柔软鲜红，眼睛像是冰块下暗藏生机的深蓝海面。他看上去快乐又期待，以同等分量的坚定和犹豫捧着Michael的脸，像是小孩子耐心对待一份圣诞礼物。于是Michael决定把这个将要发生的吻记为他们之间的第一个吻，而他也没有因此后悔过。也许等到下一次，当他们真正在海边徜徉，清醒快乐而毫无负担，并肩走入海面，他们就有机会真正交谈，关于那些他们彼此关心而未曾提起的话题，和一直用眼神代替的奇妙爱意。在此之前唯一能做的，就是耐心等待机会到来。

 

 

 

END


End file.
